youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Satan (The Red Guy)
Satan, (The Red Guy) is the father of all the lies and rear nudity, he likes to run around naked and endlessly torment a cow and a chicken over one damn cigarette. Biography Everything we know about The Red Guy comes from a single source, his worst enemy, the George Volcano. This is why he is so evil because an enemy would never speak the truth of the other. No one stopped to think that Satan also has feelings, and that perhaps he's hurting his own life for things like sex and with a simple condom. So, to understand Satan's feelings we must know his motivations, his hopes and desires and knowing basically his gayness and his sad existence. Bad Satan The Red Guy organized the first act after demanding a political and economic group against the government and forum of the George Volcano who just tried to have his own island made with shit. The criticism of Satan was growing in magnitude being strongly heard by other people as "You will touch my ass!". However, many protests against the government of Satan started with brutal force made Satan got worried about the future of his group. Many years later, Satan was the head of a Celestial Council transition as parallel forums in areas outside the domain of Great Mighty Poo and other gods of YTP. Most governments from other dimensions of YTP World expressed strong opposition to Satan's government and forums, saying that Satan had to die. The situation became so bad that Satan was decided to commit suicide until his followers stopped him saying that was a painful act. Hell During an unfortunate event, Satan was accused for abusing from the little kids in the heaven and Satan lost his position as head of the Celestial Council transition and got his account in the Heaven Forums cancelled and was kicked from the place forever. When Satan was banned from the Heaven forums, he and his butthurt white knights found a hate forum called Hell. Hell's userbase is much larger than Heaven's, and there are no requirements whatsoever to join. Earth It's well known that Satan has been among us, the weak mortals we are since we were created in an unknown time after the creation of the Universe to its creation, even when Satan fucked your mother. Most of the time he is not seen physically, his last appearance was in the form of a knight called Satan 2.0. Despite this fact, The Red Guy keeps sexual relationships with the employees from Hell, Nazis, Lady Gaga fans, politicians and other insignificant ants who are like him. Music It's known that Satan loves two kinds of music: Black Metal and Pop. He is a fundamental requirement for any "artist" pop who sign a contract with Cthulhu to ensure their deaths at the age of 27 but with fame and success behind. Then, an artist is added subliminal messages in his songs, videos and album covers, as "SATAN IS A FUCKING CUNT!". Today Satan is living in YTP World trying to destroy the lifes of other people like a Cow and a Chicken in a unknown farm in Shell City. One day, Ratigan told him he can be richer if he raped a powerful warrior with several abilities, then Satan agreed and with his children look for those warriors but unfortunately he failed in several times and decided to abandon the idea forever. A dark day for him, he was blamed for the murder of several members of the Team Galactic and after that, Satan was imprisoned forever in Team Galactic's Fortress. What they don't knew is that Satan didn't commit any harm against them. He is currently trying to get people to purchase his Patented Machine-Sucking Cheese Machine (which sucks Patented Cheese out of any Machine) -- however he has faced criticism by people including Yukari Tanizaki, who commented, 'You're always so worried about your cheese! That's why you can't make cheese!' Likes *Evil *Rape people *Satanists *The 7 deadly sins *Anti-Christ *Nazis *Johnny Test *Mandy *Ratigan and The Toxic Army *Skodwarde *Money laundering *People touching his ass *Windows Vista (nobody but he still works with this) *Anything to do with the number 666 *The Illuminati Dislikes *Good *God (rivalry and enemies) *Christians *Christ *George Volcano *Be raped *Anything not related to 666 *Great Mighty Poo *Weegee *Be imprisoned by other gods *Failure YouTube Poops Cow and Chicken play death metal -YTP- Waah & Chiga na giga (Cow & Chicken...)) YTP The Red Guy Gets Cheese'd YTP Cow & Chicken Befriend The Ketchup Man (feat. SavithePimpdaddy) The Children of Satan *Aku *Cthulhu *Hexxus (Deceased) *Giygas *Herobrine (Deceased) *Zalgo *Lord Tirek *The Mysterious Stranger *Lord Hater (Adoptive) *Black Hiver (Deceased) *Hades (Presumed Deceased) *Mandy *Memoryheads (Grand Children) *Cyberdemon ( Satan Invention for the war on Trumps ) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Evil Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Illuminati Category:RISD Category:Fat Characters Category:Dangerous Category:Losers Category:Fathers Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Lazy Characters Category:LGBT Category:Tragic Characters Category:Satanists Category:Religious Figures Category:Cow and Chicken